That Inner Demon
by Love-fades-mine-has-021
Summary: Slight AU! Kuroko is a young basketball player and singer, and is now getting more and more famous. But with his recent popularity-gained an obsessed serial killer as a stalker. Enter the GoM, who volunteered to be his bodyguards despite the checkered past he has with them when they were still in Middle School. (Lastly, enter our naughty Cupid/Love.) [GoMxKuro] Ch3Up! PleaseR&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note: Love-fades-mine-has-021 singing in once again~ It has been quite awhile, huh? Lemme guess, "Just Like A Merry-Go-Round" and "Myself From Once Upon A Time" just ended.. **

**No need to cry for I have prepared the ****angsty, hurty, dramamy and feely**** fanfictions of mine. Prepare some tissues. #SorryNotSorry**

**Yes, you've read that right! I'm ready to make new ones! As I study my lessons and listen to relaxing music at the same time, some ideas just pop out of nowhere. It actually surprised me that I got nice grades despite my love for you guys that drive me to have ideas that shouldn't pop out of nowhere!**

**GUYS, I BEG TO PRAY THAT MY GRADES DON'T GET LOWER. PLEASE!**

**I just love, love, love you guys! So here's one of the feely new fanfictions~ Enjoy! **

**R-18 on some chapters guys!**

**Oh, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

"**That Inner Demon"**

_**SUMMARY: **_**Slight AU! Kuroko is a young basketball player and singer, and is now getting more and more famous. But with his recent popularity-gained an obsessed serial killer as a stalker. Enter the GoM, who volunteered to be his bodyguards despite the checkered past he has with them when they were still in Middle School. (Lastly, enter our naughty Cupid/Love.) [GoMxKuro] READ AND REVIEW!**

_**Chapter One:**_

"You say I'm crazy

'Cause you don't think I know what you've done.

But when you called me baby,

I know I'm not the only one."

With a very cold and calm voice, the audiences swayed and sang-along as the performer in front took hold of the microhphone and reached the higher notes. With a natural skip of different tones, his voice sounded like an angel singing inside the hall as his listeners closed their eyes and swayed along with the song's tune.

"I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up"

He opened his eyes and found some of his female audiences crying silently as they sang along.

He made a small smile and lowered his voice's volume. He then realized that almost everyone inside the concert arena was crying silently as they sang along and swayed.

"You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know...  
I know I'm not the only one."

As his picked song ended, he lowered the microphone before placing it back in front of his mouth. "I hope you liked my cover of Sam Smith's 'I'm Not the Only One.'" He whispered. Some nodded and just smiled. "I don't know the reason for your tears. They may just be because of the song's message or perhaps because of something related or connected to this song. Your reason, I will never know."

He paused and then smiled. "You're the only one. There'll always be someone that deserves you. Don't let your life revolve around someone who doesn't deserve even a single second of your life." He said, and then bowed. As his audiences squealed, he quickly turned and ran back in the backstage.

He heaved a sigh of relief as his manager, Momoi Satsuki, closed the door right after he entered. "Gaaaah! Tetsu-kun, that's a lot of fans you've gained again today!" She exclaimed. She then grinned. "Dai-chan is popular too, at school, but you're way more popular." She mumbled.

Aomine's name made the atmosphere a little tense.

"That's one of the taboo names, Momoi. Did you forget again?" A voice asked from behind them.

"Kagami-kun!" Momoi greeted. "Geeez, where have you been? I thought you could have made a duet with Tetsu-kun with this one."

Kagami shrugged. "Excuse me, but being a basketball player _and _singer is difficult." He grunted, and approached his partner. "Hey, Kuroko."

Kuroko raised his head and smiled slightly. "How's it been, Kagami-kun? I skipped school again."

"Yeah, I did, too." Kagami replied. "We cannot help it. The school, itself, knows that we work as singers _and _basketball players for living. Money doesn't just come out of nowhere after all."

Momoi watched as the two talked about serious stuff she would never be able to relate with. Especially that it concerned Seirin High. A school Too, her school, was against with when it comes with basketball.

So she just checked Kuroko's schedule as the freshmen duo chatted behind her.

Kagami Taiga. A transferee from America. He entered Seirin High School few months ago. He joined the Basketball Team and because of his potentials, he became its' ace. He even succeeded on being on-par with the members of the Generation of Miracles.

Generation of Miracles. This is the group of five prodigy basketball players of Teiko years ago who grabbed the championship effortlessly for three years consecutive. These five members separated and entered different schools when they turned high school; and that was why in this year's InterHigh and Winter Cup—Seirin and these five individuals' teams went against one another. And Seirin prevailed among all.

And Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami's partner. He was the phantom player of the Generation of Miracles, who resigned before their very last game as Middle Schoolers. He entered Seirin High because he thought that its' members would teach him what true basketball was—and he was correct. He joined the Basketball Team and became Kagami's shadow slash partner. This made them the freshmen duo.

The reason on why the members of the Generation of Miracles, Kuroko and Kagami didn't get along well was because of a past experience Momoi had no idea of.

After few minutes, Kuroko readied himself for his interview.

A gray-head middle-aged woman and cameraman entered the backstage after about five more minutes and started filming.

"Good morning, Mr. Kuroko."

Kuroko nodded. "Good morning…"

About six questions, which Momoi and Kagami didn't care about, was asked before the main topic began:

"Well, let's see…With your angelic voice, you are becoming more and more popular. Your fans' videos of you are becoming viral and slowly you get more and more requests for your presence. How does this make you feel especially that you just began few weeks ago?" She inquired.

"Surprised, because I just sang back then for my manager's auntie's request. I didn't expect that a video of mine will become viral." He answered.

The woman nodded. "I see. Well then, why did you accept your manager's auntie's request to sing? Why were you there back then?"

Kagami sighed. "Opening up a healing wound, huh."

Momoi shakily laughed beside him as they watched Kuroko being interviewed. "Yeah, cannot be avoided. It's a usual question for him now."

Kuroko took a deep breath, and looked at Kagami. The red-head nodded in encouragement. "Weeks after the Winter Cup, it was as if my life was washed up with misfortunes. I was having a simple day until my phone rang and the one on the other line told me my parents and grandma were dead. Dead on arrival after a sleepy truck driver crashed his truck with my parents' car while they were going shopping for my favorite dish." He began and smiled a little.

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that…"

He shook his head, and resumed, "So all of their fortunes were passed onto me, but I couldn't get much of it until I turned eighteen. So I needed to work – for some of my personal expenses- as I studied and played on competitions. My co-members tried their best to help, but they couldn't always do this. They had their own lives to live, so I concluded that I needed a job."

This made the interviewer more interested. "Yes, yes, and then?"

He looked at the ceiling. "Then, I texted my friends whom I could ask. It was just a suggestion from Momoi-san, my manager now, that I sing for her auntie's surprise party to her husband. It was his 50th birthday back then. I was waiting for more job offerings I could find, but found none, so I got no other choice and tried it."

She nodded. "Yes, Kuroko-kun. I see."

"And then lastly, I memorized the suggested songs of Momoi-san, and like her prediction, her uncle asked for those songs to be sung by me. Being in front of many people scared me, but I tried my best. I didn't know Momoi-san filmed me, and uploaded it on Youtube and Facebook, just for memories. After that, some began to ask for my autographs and presence for concerts." He finished.

His interviewer squealed. "Wow, what surprises huh!" She exclaimed. "You're a student, a basketball player from the now-well-know Seirin High and a viral singer. I hope that more blessings be bestowed upon you, Kuroko-kun!"

The teal-head smiled slightly. "I sure hope so too. And thank you."

"Ohhhh, last one question!" She gasped. "What of your old friends? Do they still contact you? Are you still close with them?"

He frowned. "Old friends?"

She smiled. "Generation of Miracles."

This brought a tense atmosphere, again, around the backstage.

Kagami clicked his tongue in annoyance and whispered to the cameraman, "Pause it."

The cameraman paused it after seeing the menacing aura the red-head had around him.

Kagami then went behind the seated Kuroko, and looked at the interviewer. "I'm sorry, but please do not mention that name or any of its' members name in front of him. Some things happened…and it's nothing that you should know of. It doesn't really help if he remembers them as well after you asked about his dead relatives."

Understanding his explanation, she turned towards the cameraman, "Delete that part. Start from here."

The cameraman nodded and did so as she said. "Filming will resume in three, two and one! Go!"

She then took Kuroko's hands. "It's great knowing you. I sure hope that I get to interview you again because your answers are very interesting."

He nodded back. "It's great knowing you, as well. Thank you for your time."

After few more advertisements and endorsements of his contact information and whereabouts, the interviewer and cameraman smiled, and quickly departed.

Momoi shakily laughed as she hugged Kuroko, who turned quiet right after the interview. "Cheer up, Tetsu-kun! They didn't mean it!"

He looked up and nodded. "Thank you for being so kind enough to both manage the Too Basketball Club and my schedules as well, Momoi-san. It must be tough. Sorry."

She squealed when he patted her head. "N-N-N-N-N-No problem!" She stuttered. "By the way, here's our pay for today's performance. Many sure came, which made our profit bigger than expected." She then handed him an envelope. "I took my part, just like you insisted."

Kuroko accepted it, and placed it inside his sling bag. "Thank you, once again." His emotionless eyes surprisingly showed gratitude.

She nodded with red cheeks. "I-It's nothing. It's my way of helping you especially on times that _they _can't and don't want to." She gasped when her phone rang in her hand. "Excuse me." She mumbled and ran out of the room.

Which left the freshmen duo alone together.

Kagami approached Kuroko and bent in front of the latter, so that they would be on the same level. "You turned quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

"You turned_ quieter_." Kagami corrected with a smirk. He reached and caressed Kuroko's cheek. "I'm sure you're exhausted. School then we practiced a little, and then you disappeared and performed here." He murmured.

"I am…I am exhausted." Kuroko admitted.

Kagami nodded. "I'll get you something to drink, then—" As he began to turn around, his partner grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He turned back around in surprise.

Kuroko stood up and clung onto Kagami's shirt's hem. "Don't go yet."

Tempted, Kagami was about to pull Kuroko and kiss him when the room's lights suddenly turned off. Due to the darkness, both gasped. "What the heck?"

There were rustles and rattles, and after a little while—the lights turned back on again.

Kagami frowned. "Just what the hell happened?" He mumbled.

"K-Kagami-kun, what's that?" Kuroko murmured as he walked towards the door. He removed the envelope taped on the wooden door. "There was a letter left here. It wasn't here earlier.

"Must be from a fan. Geeez." Kagami grunted. "Rip it open to be sure."

Kuroko nodded and tore the envelope. He then took out the folded paper, and loudly read its contents for Kagami's benefit:

_Dear Kuroko Tetsuya,_

_Your angelic voice truly captivated me._

_Your innocent face and expressions amuse me._

_Your simple smile astonishes me._

_Your tender eyes amaze me._

_And your way of playing basketball turns me on._

_I've been following you ever since you entered Seirin High School Basketball Club. _

_But I can't confess because you'll hate me. Super hate me. _

_That's why I decided to become your stalker instead. _

_I want you._

_I want to ravish you._

_I want to eat you up._

_I want your body._

_I want you so badly I could kill you._

_Wait…I'll kill you. That's right. That was actually why I wrote this letter._

_I wanna let you know that I love and idolizes you so much that I get jealous with others approaching you, so with any open opportunity you'll accidentally give me, I'll kidnap you, eat you up and then kill you. So that you'll only be mine._

_It's your own fault a demonic maniac slash serial killer fell for you. You're so adorable._

_You know me. I know you. That's the only clue I will ever leave you._

_Be careful because I'm just always around you._

Yours, X.

Goosebumps raised on his arms as he read the letter, but he shivered in fear upon seeing the way the sender placed his signature on it. He used blood for making the letter 'X.'

"What the fuck?" Kagami growled. "Who could that be?"

"T-There's no CCTV being used around this area of the arena, so we cannot check it. From what I saw, there was no one anymore outside except Momoi-san, but I think she went somewhere farther because I couldn't hear her right after the lights turned off. Which means this person truly planned it well, and waited for an open time to do his plan to give me this threat letter." Kuroko mumbled. "Do you think he's serious?"

Kagami grabbed the paper and crashed it. "He is. I can feel that he's super serious. I can feel that whenever he will find the opportunity, he will take you away…What the heck?" He cursed.

"I have a serial killer as a stalker…" The teal-head mumbled in disbelief.

"You need bodyguards." Kagami concluded.

Kuroko shook his head in obvious protest. "Bodyguards cost a lot, Kagami-kun. I cannot afford to spend any penny for not-so-important things." The phantom player panicked. A little

Kagami sighed. "I cannot pay much, as well. I have to budget my allowance after all. Especially after I got scolded with my grades by my parents and was given just enough budget for the things I need."

Kuroko stared at the ground. "It's fine. I'll be fine."

"You aren't. Did you forget? He was following you ever since we entered Seirin! He knew you for so long! He wouldn't use his own blood if he's not super serious."

The teal-head took a deep breath. "I'll just be careful."

"But that's one of your weaknesses: carelessness." Kagami pointed out. He placed a hand on his partner's head to comfort the phantom player. "I sure hope I can be your bodyguard, but I cannot be with you twenty-four seven."

Kuroko turned quieter.

"WAIT, NO! NO WAY!" They heard Momoi shout from right outside the door. "Kyyyyaaa!"

They stepped backwards in surprise when the door slammed open.

"We volunteer." Five voices said in unison. "We volunteer to be your bodyguards."

Both Kagami and Kuroko gasped upon seeing Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and the _Emperor, _himself_, _Akashi Seijuuro outside the door with sober expressions.

The five persons Kuroko tried so hard to avoid and pretend to never exist were now volunteering to guard him in some way or another.

* * *

**A/N: Well, yeah, lame storyline. Gaaaah! But I liked this idea so much! B-b-b-b-b-ut I don't know how to start it, so it came out like this.**

**I am so sorry if it didn't suit your taste.**

**I was trying to make something new.**

**IMPORTANT QUESTION: GoMxKuro? KagaxKuro or AkaxKuro?**

**Please, please, please REVIEW! Thanks!**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEK:**_

"Just accept our offer." Akashi ordered.

"I didn't ask for you guys to offer this. You can go away and pretend like I don't exist. _Again._" Kuroko replied with cold tone.

The red-head's eyes turned darker than their original shade. Everyone stiffened when his signature smirk went out along with his arms crossing in front of his chest. "You're in danger. A serial killer is after you. No one can guard you twenty-four seven. You cannot pay a single penny for useless things. That's why we're offering something anyone would have already accepted." He scowled. "Don't pretend like you're so strong, Tetsuya. On times like this, you need to lower down your ego and—"

Everyone in the room gasped when the unexpected happen:

Kuroko's palm made hard contact with Akashi's cheek.

Kuroko Tetsuya just slapped Akashi Seijuuro. Hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You all must be curious on who the real stalker was, aren't you?**

**Hahahahahahahahaha, it'ssssss!**

**I dunno.**

**Even I, myself, have no idea who this stalker was. And I wanted to give some hints on what I'm planning, but that'll spoil the fun, won't it?**

**Thank you for all the surprising reviews and supports I received on the first chapter. Each and every review was so hilarious, I would have updated sooner but I was just super busy. Please do forgive me.**

**Ooooohhhh, I'm gonna publish more stories soon! I hope that you'll support all of them too!**

**BTW, Results of the Voting: GoMxKuroko. Oooohhhh, almost like a KuroHarem. Hahahahaha, kidddddddiiiing!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

* * *

"**That Inner Demon"**

_**Chapter Two:**_

"_We volunteer." Five voices said in unison. "We volunteer to be your bodyguards."_

_Both Kagami and Kuroko gasped upon seeing Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and the Emperor, himself, Akashi Seijuuro outside the door with sober expressions._

_The five persons Kuroko tried so hard to avoid and pretend to never exist were now volunteering to guard him in some way or another._

Momoi went inside the room with a flustered expression before gasping, "I'm super sorry, Kagamin and Tetsu-kun! I-I tried to stop them! I-I really did, but right after they saw me, they demanded to see you! I-I-I-I tried to block them but—"

Kuroko approached the crying pink-head and patted her. "Don't cry, Momoi-san. I think I've caused you enough trouble. This fraud between us is something you shouldn't worry about. And I know that you did your best to push them away. But you don't need to get involved that much. Do stop crying."

She looked up and began wailing. "Tetsu-kun…! Tetsu-kun…! When did you…!"

The teal-head blinked. "When did I what?"

She fell on her knees and continued sobbing. "Ever since you and the others faced one another on court in the InterHigh and Winter Cup, you became colder and more adult-like…"

"Colder? More adult-like?" Kuroko repeated before the last one hit him. "Wait, have I always been childish or is she pertaining to my height?"

"If you're talking to me, then yes to both options." Kagami replied with an amused grin.

"…And then when your relatives died…you became so independent that I didn't even know how to approach you that easily anymore…!" Momoi sobbed as she tried to wipe her tears away. "I want the old Tetsu-kun back…"

He knelt beside her. "It's fine. I am just quite busy, so I haven't hung out with you. I didn't change, Momoi-san."

She continued sobbing.

"My, my, you made a girl cry, Tetsu!" Aomine commented with a laugh.

He was just trying to ease the tension wrapped around the room, but he wasn't expecting for Kuroko to coldly reply with, "Yes, indeed, I made a girl cry. I do hope you'd help me comfort her instead of just laughing there. Aren't you her childhood friend?"

Aomine frowned. "Yeah, I am. What's the relation between the two…?"

Kuroko patted Momoi's head again as her hiccup began to subdue. He stood up and took the bottled water Kagami was offering. "Thanks, Kagami-kun." After drinking few gulps, he turned towards the other five. "Um, could I now ask what brought you here?"

The five looked at one another. And seeing as no one dared to begin the explanation, Midorima stepped in front. "We were in your concert, if that's how you pertain to it, and separated so that you wouldn't notice our presences, seeing as our weird hair colors are quite eye-catching. Right you sang, you ran towards the backstage and ran away from your fans, correct?"

Kuroko nodded and handed Momoi a bottle of Coke. "Yes, indeed. And what brought you _in _here?"

Kise scratched his head in embarrassment and continued, "Well, after you disappeared, we gathered together again and decided to have a little drink and conversation to make up for all the times we didn't meet, ssu. We were about to beat up the fans who were franctically calling on your name when we noticed someone who was quite out of the ordinary, ssu."

Murasakibara took over. "So yeah, first we drank few glasses of liquor. Yeah, don't scold us, we were tempted~ And then, finished eating. That guy was sitting alone on the table nearest to the backstage. We were secretly watching him, and couldn't see him at all~! He was wearing gray clothes underneath his brown leather coat. He was wearing olive green slacks and black shoes. He had a big hat that covered his hair, a face mask to cover his mouth and nose and sunglasses to cover his eyes~"

"How did that kind of bastard even got in?" Kagami growled.

Midorima answered, "This place's security is not as tough as it seems. We did ask the guard about it and he said that the guy had evidence that he needed to use wear those because he had a disease that could pass onto others. That guy said he badly wanted to see you, even just for few minutes, and yes, the guard let him in."

Kuroko closed his bag and turned back towards the five. "And is he really the culprit?"

Akashi stood in front, crossed his arms in front of his chest and stated, "Indeed, he is. Just when we began to talk for few minutes, he disappeared from his seat. When we began to ask people if they saw him, Momoi went out from the shadows with her phone. After that there was this loud 'slam' of the backstage door. When we turned towards there, we saw the same guy go to the restroom. When I and Shintarou tried to catch him, he went inside a cubicle, and used the windows as passage seeing as the men's restroom has such wide windows."

Kagami hummed. "Ah, since you knew you couldn't catch him anymore, you guys decided to check on us instead?"

Aomine nodded. "Exactly. But then, Momoi saw us and stubbornly blocked us from entering until yeah, our current situation."

Kuroko placed a coat on Momoi's back. "Everything'll be fine, Momoi-san. You can go home now while there's still light outside. It's not good for a girl like you to stay out late."

Momoi looked up. "B-But—" She began.

"Please, Momoi-san." Kuroko mumbled with a mix of pained and commanding tone.

As she looked at the teal-head's hands that wrapped her own. She fully understood what he really meant. And she couldn't help the furious blush that crept on her cheeks. "Waaaaah! Tetsu-kun, your hand! Your hand!"

"What? What's up with my hand?"

"Gaaaaaaaah! We're holding hands!" She squealed and happily shook her head.

Aomine laughed. "Satsuki sure doesn't change. Still having a crush on Tetsu after so many years."

Momoi grabbed the Pocari Sweat bottle beside her and threw it right on her childhood friend's forehead. "Bull's eye!" She exclaimed, and pouted.

"OW! That fucking hurt, Satsuki!" Aomine growled in anger and surprise.

"You're the king of jerks, Dai-chan! I hate you! I super hate you!" She shouted, and stood up along with her bag. "Is there anything else, Tetsu-kun?"

He shook his head. "No, not really."

She smiled widely, and nodded. "See you soon, then!" She yelled and ran out of the backstage room.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Kagami looked on the one in front of him, and then turned towards the ones behind him. He was unconsciously torn between two groups, and he couldn't resist any of each group's members since he was friends to all of them.

"This is just so annoying." He grumbled.

Kuroko looked up. "What is, Kagami-kun?"

"The fact that we finally get to hang out, but we have extras with us." Kagami growled and pointed the ones behind them. "Ugh, go home already!"

"We're not going home until Tetsu agrees on letting us bodyguard him when you're not around to do so." Aomine grunted.

Kuroko shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Why not, Kurokoccchiiii?" Kise complained.

The teal-head stared at the ground. "I am not stupid enough to do the same thing again. Sorry." He murmured, which made the members of Generation of Miracles twitch.

Kagami placed his coat on Kuroko's back. "It's quite cold tonight, are you alright?" He then pulled Kuroko to his side, and ruffled his hair. "Do you have a job tomorrow? You need to rest, you look like you'll collapse soon."

Kuroko nodded, and sighed. "Right after our practice match, I have to go to Yuki's Function Hall to perform for about an hour or more."

"By the way, where are we even going?" Midorima noticed.

"To Kuroko's Residence." Kagami answered. "And that's why I'm wondering why you're following us."

Akashi frowned. "Why are _you _following Tetsuya? Do you have plans? Do you need to do a group project? Do you need to do it together?"

Kagami smirked, and then shook his head. "I am accompanying him until he get used to the loneliness inside their residence."

"_Loneliness." _Everyone mentally murmured as each of them watched Kuroko Tetsuya from behind. Weeks, or perhaps months just passed, but they could already see the changes.

He got taller, about 0.5 centimeters. He got leaner. His posture even got more matured-like. But, he turned skinnier than he already was. His eyes literally were now emotionless. And his aura was not as bright as it was before. He, indeed, turned out a little different than before, which bothered and made them feel guilty.

Kuroko gasped when Aomine suddenly tapped his shoulder. He swirled his head and found a concerned bluenet behind him. "Are you alright?" Too's ace asked.

Kuroko nodded and hugged himself. "Yes, I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

Kagami looked at Aomine, and nodded. Before placing his coat around Kuroko's shoulders. "Damn it. If you get a cold, coach will scold me for a whole week."

Kuroko raised his head and forced a small smile. "Sorry."

After few more minutes of silence, they finally arrived at Kuroko's simple and welcoming home. The former opened the gates and stood in front of the six. "I'll let you stay over, since it's already a Friday, but don't ruin the place or I'll do something that will surprise –or scare- you all." This threat of him made the six gulp.

He then opened the front door and shouted, "I'm home!"

As the others removed their shoes and were curiously staring at him, he suddenly felt a little conscious. "…I just got used to doing it. So I say 'I'm home' everyday even if no one answers me. Even if no one is expecting to hear it anymore.

Kise took hold of Kuroko's hand and smiled. "Don't worry, Kurokocchi. You don't need to be so self-conscious towards us. I know that you're still in the mourning period, so don't force yourself to be fine."

As he began to tear up, the teal-head pulled his hand away and turned away. "I'll be preparing dinner now. You may rest on the living room."

As the phantom player disappeared into the kitchen, the members of the Generation of Miracles stared at Seirin's ace.

Kagami shivered and frowned at them. "What the hell? Why are you glaring at me?"

Aomine scratched his head. "Uh, where's the living room?"

Seirin's light laughed and opened a door. "You guys were together for almost three years in Middle School, but have never been inside Kuroko's house? Geeeezzz!"

Midorima sat on the one-seater couch. "We guys weren't exactly that close to visit one another's homes, nanodayo."

This statement of his received silence around the room.

Kagami sat on the ground beside Kuroko's bookshelves before making a sober expression. He grabbed the ball Kuroko was holding earlier and spun it on the ground. "I know everything. From the beginning until the end."

"You mean, the accident concerning his best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro?" Akashi asked.

Kagami raised his head, and smirked. "That. And the other issues you guys had."

This made the other five flinch.

The taller red-head sighed. He looked up and saw the expressions the others were having. He quite expected them, but was still a little surprised to see the five trembling in guilt. Their eyes were filled with guilt and pain. Their hands were shaking on their laps. And their jaws were all hardened in irritation. He did land on a landmine, but that was his intention—to make them guilty, to make them regret everything, to take revenge in behalf of the ever-forgiving partner of his.

"Why do you even know about it?" Murasakibara mumbled.

He smiled. "Well, I think you're forgetting that I and Kuroko are classmates, teammates, partners and best friends. We're a lot closer than you think, and, just so you know, I was the only one beside him when his relatives died. Don't tell me I don't have the right to know things about his personal life when you guys weren't even here when you promised him friendship."

Just when Aomine was ready to stand up and punch Kagami, the door opened and Kuroko entered with two trays of food for dinner. He looked up, and blinked. "What's happening?" He asked.

Aomine fell on his seat. "N-Nothing."

"Dinner's ready. I hope it's fine. I am still learning to cook after all." He murmured.

Kagami laughed. "It's fine! It's fine!" He exclaimed, and lightly pulled Kuroko to sit beside him. "Itadakimasu!" He yelled as they all began to eat.

The only noise you'd hear from the room was the sound of the chattering the show on the TV played and the noise the heater was making. It was currently February, and despite the Winter passing already, the weather was still as unpredictable as ever, seeing as it seemed that it was snowing outside again.

After about ten minutes, and after everyone ate, the usual mumbles and laughter filled the room again. As Kuroko looked around, he realized that it felt like this house turned into his home again. He knew the persons inside were not the ones he was expecting, but it was the best he could ask for. Even if these people gave him the most painful memories in his life.

"So…Kuroko, don't pretend like nothing happened earlier." Kagami grunted beside him. "You clearly are being targeted by a major stalker slash serial killer. Don't think I can let it slide like that."

Kuroko frowned, a little, at his partner. "Sometimes, you sound so much like my Mom, Kagami-kun."

"That's because you often ask me to come over, and maybe, I just got used to your Mom's way of thinking and saying things." Kagami countered with a wide grin.

"I'll let it slide, Kagami-kun. Maybe it's a joke. Maybe it's just a prank. We should just ignore it." Kuroko said.

"But, Kurokocchi, what if it's not a joke? What if it's not a prank? What if it's something you should not ignore at all, ssu?" Kise protested.

"I'm sure it is."

"Your life's at risk here, Kuroko, remember that, nanodayo." Midorima scolded.

"I know that, but does it matter? What is my other option?"

"That's why we offered to become your bodyguards at times when we can cover for Kagami. It's free. No charge. And they'll be fun times too! Tetsu, come on!" Aomine grunted.

"No." Kuroko mumbled with a cold tone.

"Kuro-chin…could it be that you're still angry?" Murasakibara asked innocently.

This made the teal-head's eyes widen a fraction. But that sign was all that they needed to confirm that everything did not end as happily as they thought. It confirmed that Kuroko still held the pain. It confirmed that Kuroko still hadn't forgiven them.

"Akashi, don't you have any say to this?" Kagami curiously asked.

The smaller red-head raised his head.

"Just accept our offer." Akashi ordered.

"I didn't ask for you guys to offer this. You can go away and pretend like I don't exist. _Again._" Kuroko replied with cold tone.

The red-head's eyes turned darker than their original shade. Everyone stiffened when his signature smirk went out along with his arms crossing in front of his chest. "You're in danger. A serial killer is after you. No one can guard you twenty-four seven. You cannot pay a single penny for useless things. That's why we're offering something anyone would have already accepted." He scowled. "Don't pretend like you're so strong, Tetsuya. On times like this, you need to lower down your ego and—"

Everyone in the room gasped when the unexpected happen:

Kuroko's palm made hard contact with Akashi's cheek.

Kuroko Tetsuya just slapped Akashi Seijuuro. Hard.

"You don't have the right to say such things to me, Akashi-kun." Kuroko murmured with a pained tone. "You don't even have the right to say anything about ego or pride."

Akashi frowned. "Why? Did I hit the nail?"

Kuroko pursed his lips into a thin line.

"Did I hurt your ego? Was it just your pride you're protecting that's why you're against this idea? Or is it because it's us, who were offering?" Akashi urged.

Kuroko was planning on saying something on return, but he ended on falling on his knees instead. Without idea why, he began to cry. Tears just trickled down his pale cheeks. "It's unfair." He mumbled. "Why did those things suddenly happened to me? Why did I suddenly become all alone? Why was I suddenly left like I was invisible again? Did God really forget that I still existed and forgot that I should have died with them back then?" He sobbed. He tried to wipe the tears away, but more poured down. "I wanted to be happy. All I wanted was to fulfill my dreams. But…now, now, no one was left behind to support me. I, no more, have none to please and ask to be proud of me. Everyone has left me behind…Everyone left me…Uwaaaaahhhh…"

He broke down. And it surprised everyone, even Kagami, himself. The always slightly-smiling, always calm, always supportive, always simple-minded, and always beautiful Kuroko Tetsuya broke down. The teal-head before them was the fragile guy who felt lonely. The teal-head before them was the guy who'd tried to be as strong as he could. The teal-head before them was the guy who was hiding behind a façade of coldness. He didn't change. He didn't change at all. He was just trying to stay strong. He was just trying to look tough. He was just trying to hide the pain.

"Everyone left—" Kuroko began again, but was shocked when Kise fell in front of him and squeezed one of his hands.

"You're not alone!" Kise sobbed. "You're not alone!" He repeated and cried.

"We know…we know what we did back then was unforgiveable. We know how much pain we've caused you, but trust us…even just for now, trust us…" Midorima murmured and sat beside him.

"We knew you hate being abandoned. We knew you hate being alone. We knew you hate being invisible. But we pretended like we didn't know. Sorry, Tetsu…Sorrrrryyyy." Aomine mumbled as he, too, sobbed as he placed his head on his old partner's shoulder.

Kuroko's eyes widened again when Murasakibara patted his head. He was about to protest when the violet-head suddenly gently pulled his head and was hugged by the latter. "I don't exactly know what to say on situations like this, Kuro-chin. But…I hate being avoided. I hate seeing people cry. I hate seeing people I care about…lonely. Don't cry anymore~" His tone was a little bored, but he exerted effort to say things. He cared. Murasakibara cared, and Kuroko broke down even more as he realized this.

What he didn't expect was when Akashi took his free hand and held it between his own two hands. Kuroko raised his head and saw the regret now filling the red-head's eyes. "I am the most cruel man on Earth. All I did was make you cry. All I did was make you feel pain. All I did was abandon you. Where were we on your darkest times? Where were we when you needed us most? On our own selfish worlds. I am truly sorry…" Kuroko's eyes widened most when the smaller red-head looked up to him and his own tears were pouring down. "I wanted to say 'Thank you.' I wanted to say 'I'm sorry.' I wanted to say 'Come back.' But I was too prideful, Tetsuya. Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya, please forgive me…"

Kagami sat in front of him, and smiled. "I told, didn't I? That you're not alone."

With this, he wailed even more. And that's also why the six decided to gather around him and murmur words of comfort. Because little by little, they wanted to break the wall Kuroko built around himself.

_**~LFMH021~**_

But, unawarely, as the six gathered in the living room and wailed, cried, sobbed and murmured—_he _was not stopping.

_He _was still persisting.

And that's also why there was suddenly a message left in Kuroko's cellphone's inbox, which contained these words:

_I'm coming after you._

_Soon._

_Even if the Generation of Miracles is with you, it wouldn't make any difference._

_I'll haunt you._

_Ravage you, then kill you slowly and painfully._

_Don't be too careless, by dear, Tetsuya Kuroko._

_Yours until death,_

_X_

* * *

**A/N: One of the most emotional scenes I've done for Kuroko, Kagami and the members of GoM, and even I was tearing up as I wrote the latter parts. Oh, the feeeeellllsss!**

**And then the mystery!**

**Whatever you do, I'm not giving hints! Oh, yeah, the stalker's a guy. Hahahahahaha, that's all.**

**PLEASE READ, EVEN JUST THIS PART:**

**By the way, it'll be a like a little harem, so yeah, do still expect a little yumminess, lemons and deliciousness. Hahahaha, don't worry, no exact OTP. Just, you know, playing with the plot and the characters….seeing as Kuroko seems to be always the Uke and all. Hahahaha!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Thankies~**

* * *

_**SNEAK PEEEEEEKKKK!**_

Kuroko blinked when a blonde suddenly appeared in front of him. "K-Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"There was someone following you earlier. I saw his shadow, but he disappeared when he saw me, ssu." Kise explained. "I'm your bodyguard for today." He stated with a wide smile.

"Ah, then—"

Kise gasped when the boxes behind Kuroko suddenly began to stumble down towards the latter. He ran and pushed the teal-head out of the way so they ended up on the floor right under the dozens of empty boxes.

As he opened his eyes, he suddenly realized the position they ended with—him on top of Kuroko, and the teal-head under him. The latter opened his eyes and locked his eyes with the blonde. Suddenly, an adorable blush spread on Kuroko's cheeks. This made Kise smile. "You're so adorable, Kurokocchi." He murmured before leaning down and capturing the teal-head's lips with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know how long I'd been gone, and I am so sorry! I was participating in the AkaKuro Week 2015 by writing One-Shots so I didn't really have time to update my original fanfictions.**

**Sssssoooo, here I am, updating this out-of-the-world fanfiction of mine.**

**DO ENJOY! Hahahaha!**

**AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**It'll be a KurokoHarem, which means I'm planning to ship Kuroko to every single member of GoM including Kagami. Yes, be envious of Kuroko in this fanfiction of mine. Hahahaha!**

**[BTW, I won't be around here in FFnet and Wattpad from May 1 to June 1! Sorry if I'll be hiatus soon. I will update as soon as that whole month pass by. Hahahaha, personal reasons! I can't update, but I might be able to reply to your messages and comments—both here in and Wattpad. Thankies!]**

**Lemons and Honeys,**

**LFMH021 **

* * *

"**That Inner Demon"**

_**Chapter Three:**_

_I'm coming after you._

_Soon._

_Even if the Generation of Miracles is with you, it wouldn't make any difference._

_I'll haunt you._

_Ravage you, then kill you slowly and painfully._

_Don't be too careless, by dear, Tetsuya Kuroko._

_Yours until death,_

_X_

Kuroko sighed after re-reading this message he received after reconciling –a little—with the members of the Generation of Miracles. It has been three days ever since, and he hasn't received another one yet. Neither has he experienced anything unusual yet.

But, he was getting more nervous as he re-read X's messages to him. Yes, he named his stalker 'X' in his phone, so that he could easily find out it was the latter, who was calling or messaging him.

He blinked when a hand patted his head. He looked up, and saw a grinning Kagami behind him. "Yo. Good morning!" Kagami greeted. "What are you doin'?"

He quickly flipped his phone close. "It's nothing."

Oh, did I forget to mention that Kuroko hadn't mentioned X's recent message to anyone. Like what the members of Generation of Miracles promised. They took shifts on guarding Kuroko until he reached his house every single day. It was Kagami's turn for the first three days. He didn't know who volunteered for today.

He was objecting to the whole idea, but once Akashi commanded something towards the others, there was no stopping it. So Kuroko was just going with the flow even if he was a little uncomfortable.

Kagami frowned in suspicion. "That's fishy. Are you hiding something from us, Kuroko?"

He shook his head. "I am not hiding anything."

"You rarely use your phone, but just now, you were glaring at it. Super suspicious." Kagami accused.

"…It's something private." He mumbled and sat on his seat infront of the red-head.

But even after they were seated, his 'light' didn't stop urging the subject, "Something private? Is it something you can't tell even to your own partner?"

Kuroko sighed. "Kagami-kun, I actually think using the word 'partner' at this kind of times is kind of unfair. You do know I don't want to lose our bond, so I always give in when you say that word…but I shall say that it's a different this time."

He felt Kagami's finger on his back, and he shivered. "You're so defensive." He mumbled.

He shook his head, and tried to push away the thoughts going inside his mind as his 'light' continued trailing circles on the small of his back. "I told you, Kagami-kun, it's something private."

"Something private?" Kagami repeated. "Ah, it's X!"

This made him wince a little. "Kagami-kun…" He mumbled.

The red-head's eyes narrowed. "My suspicion is right, isn't it, Kuroko?"

He turned, and looked straightly at his light. "Kagami-kun, let it go."

"No. Now, let me see his message." Kagami grunted and pointed his phone.

He shook his head. "I believe that what you want to do is invading of privacy." He protested.

But Kagami didn't budge. "Kuroko, phone."

He clutched his phone close to his chest. "No. He didn't say anything weird this time so—" He was too late when the red-head forcefully grabbed his phone from his phone. Since they were close, they knew each other's passwords, which Kuroko regretted now.

He stiffened a little upon seeing Kagami's eyes turn darker than their usual shade. Kagami placed Kuroko's phone back on the latter. "Ohhh, he's a persistent stalker. I wanna kill him, but can't." Kagami grumbled.

He touched the red-head's cheek. "Your jaw hardened. You need to tense down."

Kagami cussed, "Darn it." Before hand-chopping the teal-head. "I'll be right back. Gonna make a call first."

With that, his 'light' disappeared.

When the latter reappeared, he looked more comfortable and eased up, and Kuroko never found out why because their classes dragged on and on.

_**~LFMH021~**_

He rubbed his eyes, and yawned as their last subject teacher dismissed them. So far, there wasn't anything unusual that has happened. Well, except for the fact that Kagami hasn't fallen asleep on any of their subjects for today, which was actually the first time that ever happened.

Kuroko was arranging his stuff when some of his classmates approached his table. "Eh? Where's Kuroko-kun? I just saw him sitting here earlier."

He blinked upon realizing he has placed his bag on top of his table, and it successfully hid him from his classmates who seemed a little curious about him so suddenly.

"Let's go, Kuroko. Hurry!" Kagami whispered behind him. The red-head quickly grabbed him by his collar, and within seconds, he was out of both his seat and their classroom. "Hah! It's a relief you have misdirection or else it would definitely be hard to drag you away as easily as I just did." He mumbled in relief, and looked at the teal-head. "Received any other text yet?"

He shook his head as re-checked his phone. "I haven't."

"Good." Kagami murmured.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them as they both walked towards the gymnasium. "Honestly, Kagami-kun, it's a little surprising to know you'd be this caring to me."

Kagami's cheeks suddenly burnt red as he turned his head towards his partner. "Y-Y-You idiot! You're such an embarrassing person! You should know when and when not to say things, you know! And besides, I'm not doing these things just because you're my partner."

The teal-head blinked, and looked up at his 'light.' "Kagami-kun, you're beet red. Are you alright?" He asked in concern before reaching to touch the red-head's cheek. "Wow, your cheeks are so warm, Kagami-kun."

The way his partner smiled made Kagami's heart suddenly pound faster in his chest. He gritted his teeth, looked around, and suddenly pulled Kuroko closer.

The latter was about to punch the former when Seirin's ace murmured, "You big idiot. You really shouldn't seduce me at times like this. Because, seriously, how would I explain if I suddenly got a boner?"

Kuroko was ready to reply when he was suddenly trapped on the wall on the building just right beside the gymnasium. Eyes not even widening in shock, the former looked at the red-head. "Kagami-kun, what are you exactly doing?"

"Your fault." Kagami growled before leaning his lips against his _shadow_'s.

The teal-head was about to struggle when his 'light' took both of his hands with one hand, and lifted both on top of his head. He closed his eyes, and slowly drowned in pleasure as Kagami leaned even deeper, and declared war with his tongue. He gulped his moan when he heard Izuki and Tsuchida talking while washing their face with the faucets outside the gym. "That's rare. The light and shadow duo is late. Are they in duty?" Tsuchida mumbled in surprise.

Kagami looked at the panicking Kuroko. Instead of releasing the latter, the former leaned his body even more, and poked Kuroko's nipples through his clothing. The red-head whispered with their lips still touching a little bit. "Shhh, or they'll find out about us." The red-head then grabbed Kuroko's hand, and dragged him inside the gymnasium's unlocked storage room. "I won't do it. Just let me recharge." Kagami mumbled and capture Kuroko's lips again. This time, there were moans, groans and cuss. But they ended it with that, seeing as they were already late.

Hyuuga gasped, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Right after the two arrived.

Riko frowned. "What's up with that big black eye, Kagami?" She exclaimed and took the first aid kit.

Kagami glanced at the pissed off Kuroko, who now was heading towards the changing room. He blushed, and scratched the back of his head. His face portrayed embarrassment and pleasure. "Well, you see, I was about to ki—"

"GAAAAH! On second thought, don't explain!" Hyuuga interrupted.

Kagami frowned in hurt. "Why? I thought you care."

"Oh, yes, we do." Kiyoshi agreed. "But I think you explaining something concerning both you and Kuroko means us getting a little e…er…ere…erec…uh, up?" He made a going up motion with his index finger.

Riko blinked, confused with the sudden change of subject. Her eyes looking at Kagami first then Kiyoshi. "I don't get it."

There was a small laugh. "And, it will be bad for our coach. Super bad. And it might cause our death. " Izuki added. "Telling us all about it could set our super duper death!"

Afterwards, the Eagle Eye owner was thrown in the recycle bin right outside the gymnasium. No one dared to take him out.

Kagami nodded with a hum. "I see. I'd do my best to explain when coach's not here, and when we can finally let them _up_."

"GAAAAH! That's not what we meant!" Hyuuga protested with wide eyes. _What am I going to do with this idiotic team of mine?! _He mentally demanded.

_**~LFMH021~**_

Riko blew her whistle. "Alright guys, five minute break!" She shouted before handing out towels. "You guys should take a little face shower. You're all drenched in sweat." She grunted, and pushed the freshmen duo towards the door. "Especially you two."

Kagami grinned at his partner. "Let's go. It's sooo hooottt!" He grumbled before dragging his 'shadow' out of the gym. "Are you going to wash your face too?"

Kuroko shook his head, and wiped his sweat with the towel given to him earlier by their coach. "I think this towel is enough." He answered before reaching for the black eye he caused at Seirin's ace. "I apologize for this black eye I've caused you. It must hurt."

Kagami blinked, and took hold of the hand Kuroko used to touch his cheek. "Nah, it doesn't. But I wouldn't mind if you kiss the pain away?"

He received a hand-chop at his side. Kuroko pulled his hand away, and started to walk towards the building beside the gym, the one where they made out earlier. "On second thought, I would rather like it more id that black eye of yours hurts even more."

"Oi, where are you going? The practice's resuming soon."

"…Well, I saw something earlier here so—"

"KUROKO, LOOK OUT!" Kagami growled, and quickly grabbed his partner's hand. He pulled the teal-head, and both stared in shock at the pot of flower that just landed and crashed on the ground just right in front of them—the spot where Kuroko was standing at just before his partner pulled him. "What the fuck?" The red-head gasped.

The latter touched Kuroko's pale face. "You alright, Kuroko?"

Nodding, the said guy raised his head. It crashed Kagami's heart to see the shocked face of his partner. He couldn't help himself from hugging the teal-head when the phantom player trembled in fear in his arms.

"Hyuuga, Teppei, can you go check who's on the rooftop of the sophomore's building?" Riko commanded.

The captain and founder of Seirin Gakuen Basketball Club nodded abruptly, and ran as fast as they could towards the stairs of the said building.

Izuki approached their phantom player, and patted his head. "It'll be alright. Maybe it's an accident."

Kuroko nodded, and gently pushed Kagami away. "I'm alright now. Thank you for the concern."

_He's coming after me._

_He has finally started making his move._

_Who is he…?_

_**~LFMH021~**_

While changing, the subject was brought up again in both confusion and curiosity. It wasn't particularly bad for them to bring it up; Kagami just felt like it wasn't good for Kuroko. It was a relief he didn't burst out immediately especially after remembering no one knew about this X except for him, Kuroko and the members of Generation of Miracles.

Koganei put on a blue plain t-shirt. "Ne, Captain, did you see anyone from the rooftop?"

Hyuuga removed his shirt and stretched a little. "We didn't. There was no one when we arrived there, but the door was unlocked. And the spot where the cracked vase was at was empty."

Kiyoshi hummed. "And it's weird because that spot was too far from the edge of the railings. It was about a meter away. It was definitely pushed to fall purposely."

Tsuchida frowned. "But why?"

All eyes stared at their duo, who stiffened in the process. "W-We don't." Kuroko lied. "We aren't sure on whoever-it-is' purpose for doing such."

Mitobe made some gestures no one understood. Be thankful there was Koganei, who was Mitobe's forever translator. "Mitobe asked if you annoyed, surprised, shocked or accidentally sent to coma because of your misdirection recently?"

_He got all of that by just few gestures?!_

Kuroko shook his head. "I haven't. And among everyone, I only make fun of Kagami-kun."

"OI!" Kagami grumbled.

Kouki sighed in fright. "I-I hope it won't happen again."

Hyuuga looked at the bulletin board beside the door. "Oh, Kuroko and Kagami, you guys are on cleaning duty! Go lock the gym up after you're done!" He threw the keys on Kuroko, who barely caught them.

Kagami nodded. "Roger, captain!"

They all went out of the changing room, and met Riko. "Whoa! Casual clothes? You all had PE and got all your uniforms dirty, as well?" She chuckled. "Anyway, good job, everyone! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Good job everyone!" With that, everyone except for the freshmen duo, who were at cleaning duty, were left in the gymnasium.

After a little moment of silence, Kagami spoke in anxiety, "…You think this is 'X's doing?"

Kuroko picked empty boxes where the deliveries of the new balls were placed at earlier. One by one, he stuck them up and up. "I think so. He didn't send any message, but I saw the letter 'X' marked with a marker on the pot that almost fell on my head."

Kagami gasped, "You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because our team mates might figure out about X, and that'll be a lot of questioning."

Kagami sighed. "Well, true."

After few more minutes, they finally finished cleaning up and clearing the gym of any debris. Taking a deep breath in relief, Kagami grabbed his bag. "Wanna hang out—Gaaah!"

Kuroko blinked. "What is it, Kagami-kun?"

"I forgot! Alex's at home! If the neighbor finds her naked, they might report her to the landlord! I need to go home…!" The red-head turned to face his partner. "…But I'm kinda worried about you."

The phantom player slightly smiled, and realized how fortunate he still was. He had a partner that worries over him and saves him everytime he's in trouble. He had his Seirin team mates who were so supportive of him. He also now had the members of Generation of Miracles, who would do all they could do protect him. In these simple matters, he knew that he still had a reason to continue living. He nodded. "I'd be fine. I'll be taking a cab back home today instead, if you prefer it like that. You should head home now."

Kagami sighed. "This is Alex's fault. Anyway, it's a good thing there's someone who volunteered to accompany you today."

Before Kuroko could even ask more questions, he was already wrapped by Kagami's arms. He was about to hand-chop his 'light' when the latter lifted his chin and kissed him deeply. "I'm going! Bye!" The red-head shouted after releasing him.

Right after Kagami disappeared, the teal-head approached the gym's door and gazed at the now-nowhere figure of his light. He made a disbelieving smile. "He shouldn't run like that." His eyes widened a fraction when he felt a presence on his right. He turned his head, and found no one. "That is odd. I was pretty sure someone was gazing at me…"

"Well, some was, ssu!" A familiar voice agreed.

Kuroko blinked when a blonde suddenly appeared in front of him. "K-Kise-kun? What are you doing here?"

"There was someone following you earlier. I saw his shadow, but he disappeared when he saw me, ssu." Kise explained. "Oh, I'm your bodyguard for today." He stated with a wide smile.

"Ah, then—"

Kise gasped when the boxes behind Kuroko suddenly began to stumble down towards the latter. He ran and pushed the teal-head out of the way so they ended up on the floor right under the dozens of empty boxes.

As he opened his eyes, he suddenly realized the position they ended with—him on top of Kuroko, and the teal-head under him. The latter opened his eyes and locked his eyes with the blonde. Suddenly, an adorable blush spread on Kuroko's cheeks. This made Kise smile. "You're so adorable, Kurokocchi." He murmured before leaning down and capturing the teal-head's lips with his.

The phantom player squirmed. "K-Kise-ku—"

They heard the gym's back doors slam. "Ah, he got away." Kise grunted under his breath. "I better report this to Akashicchi later. But for now…" The blonde took hold of one of Kuroko's hands, and stood him up. He closed the gym's door, and dragged the phantom player towards the changing room. He grinned, and locked the door.

Kuroko frowned. "What are you do—" He was interrupted when Kise pushed him against the wall, and trapped him there. "Kise-kun…"

"I want to do it with Kurokocchi, ssu…" Kise murmured right on Kuroko's ear.

The latter placed a hand on one of the arms the copycat used to trap him. He stared at the muscles that he never paid attention at, and realized how masculine Kise really was. He blinked, and looked up to speculate the blonde's face. He didn't expect the sober and deep emotion the latter's eyes portrayed as he stared right back at him. _Golden orbs…_

He gasped silently when one of Kise's hands lifted his chin up. "I want to do it, Kurokocchi."

The teal-head was about to decline when he accidentally met Kise's golden eyes once again. He looked away, and mumbled, "…Fine."

This made the dark gaze within Kise's golden eyes fade. The said guy made a big grin before leaning his lips deeply against Kuroko's. He cupped the phantom player's cheeks between his hands and leaned even more. Kuroko squirmed beneath his touch, but for him, it wasn't enough.

_I want more…_

"I want more…" Kise grunted as he bit Kuroko's bottom lip. "I badly want more…" He repeated as he began to lift Kuroko's shirt up. "Do you know, Kurokocchi, that everyone has that inner demon inside him?"

"…Are you saying you want me to wake up yours?" Kuroko asked as he moaned by the way Kise licked his neck.

Kise smirked. "Indeed. You only need to do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Find my sweetest spot, and bite it." Kise murmured as he nibbled Kuroko's earlobe.

"…Sweetest…nnnhhhhgggg….spot…gnnnhhhh…" Kuroko panted as the blonde removed his shirt, and was now unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. "Annnhhhgggg…b-bite….unnnhhgggg…."

Kise smirked with how flushed Kuroko's cheeks now were. He hummed in appreciation before rubbing Kuroko's manhood. This made the teal-head's legs buckle and tremble. He could barely stand. "Right. Bite my sweetest spot."

"W-Where…aannnnhhh….unnnnhhgggg…K-Kise-kun…Unnnhhgggg…" Kuroko arched his back when the copycat bit one his nipples while pulling down his briefs. "Ahnnnggg…b-bite…annnhhhh…" He moaned before pulling Kise's head a little closer to him.

Kise smirked. "Looks like you've found it…" He murmured as Kuroko pulled his head closer, and bit his earlobe. He shivered, and looked down at the teal-head, who was shuddering nonstop with his touch. "Ugh, I can't take this anymore." He licked Kuroko's earlobe. "Success, ssu. You've found the right spot to bite. Now you've awoken the beast. You've awoken my inner demon."

Kuroko's eyes widened when Kise pinned him against the wall, and rummaged his entrance with his middle finger. "Ah! Ah! Nnnnggghhhh…Ahhhhnnnghhhh!" He groaned as Kise added another finger, and pulsed his entrance in and out.

He felt empty when the copycat pulled his fingers out, but only got even more aroused when the latter just took a moment to strip and remove every single clothing of his. "Ne, Kurokocchi…" Kise mumbled as they now ended on the floor. "What time will a teacher come check this gym?"

"S-Six… I think…"

"It's just five fifteen. That's forty-five minutes." Kise murmured before pushing both of Kuroko's legs up, and licking the teal-head's entrance.

Kuroko struggled. "K-Kise…unnnhhgggg…kun….Ahhhhhhh! T-That's dirty…unggguuuu…"

Kise smirked before poking the small hole. "You're super wet. I'm gonna do you now, ssu~" With that, he pinned Kuroko's hands above his head. And rummaged Kuroko's lips with his. He leaned deep, before fully thrusting himself inside Kuroko.

The latter gasped and arched his back in both shock and sudden flow of pleasure. "Gaaahnnnhhhh…Unnnhuuggg….Ahhhhhhhh…..Nnngghhhhhh…." He moaned as Kise kissed him passionately again. His cheeks turned beet red when Kise pinched his nipples, one after the other, while thrusting roughly in and out of him.

Kise released him after a minute. "…Y-You…Uh, Kurokocchi…" He thrusted deep inside the teal-head. "…Can I ask you something…?"

Kuroko moaned, "Nnnnhghgggg…Yaaaahhhhggggg…Nnnnnnggggghhhh…Ahhhhhhhhhh…W-what is…unnnguuuuuuhhhhnnnn….is….aaahhhhh!"

"Who was your first?"

Kise gasped when Kuroko suddenly tightened around him. "Gah! So tight!"

Kuroko looked away. "Don't ask such weird questions out of the blue, Kise-kun."

"Oh, sorry, ssu! Alrighty then!" He pushed Kuroko's legs, and made his pace even faster than earlier.

"Gaaaahhhhhh….Ahhhhhhhhhhh…..N-Not that…..fast…K-Kise…Ahhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn…"

Right after both of them came, Kise gently pulled Kuroko to his knees. He sat on the floor while the teal-head's back faced him, obviously in daze. "There's no stopping until I'm satisfied, Kurokocchi~"

Kuroko blinked. "B-But—" It was too late when he realized that Kise had just sat him right in front of the latter. He was about to squirm away when Kise pushed his shoulders. Due to the sudden force, he unconsciously sank down, and his entrance was suddenly re-filled with the blonde's manhood.

He gasped in surprise. "K-Kise-kun…"

"We still have about thirty minutes before the patrolling begins…Satisfy the inner demon you woke up, Kurokocchi." Kise murmured as he teased the teal-head's nipples from behind. "Oh, you're both erect…Here…" He squeezed Kuroko's nipples, and then pumped the said guy's erect mahood. "And here too." He said before starting to start the pace.

Kuroko closed his eyes as his hips subconsciously moved along with Kise's pace. "Annnnhhhh…A-A-ahhhhhh…T-There….Unnnhhhgggg….K-Kise-kun…..T-That's…Gnnnhhhggggggg…Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" He arched his head when Kise hit the spot he was hitting on since earlier. His fingers dug into Kise's legs as the latter set his pace faster and faster.

"Ah, Kurokocchi. It feels so great…" Kise murmured before kissing the teal-head's back. "I love you, Kurokocchi…" He murmured as he thrusted deep within the phantom player.

"K-Kise-kun…I'm…I'm about to…Unnnnhhhhh…Ahhhh….Just a little bit more….Ahhhhnnnn…"

"M-Me too, Kurokocchi…Just few more thrusts….Ahhhhhhh…"

With a last deep and full pushed inside him, Kuroko both climaxed in front and behind as the blonde spurted out his seed within the teal-head.

_**~LFMH021~**_

While carrying a dead-tired Kuroko bridal-style in his arms, Kise did his best to lock the gym. He used his own perfume to get rid of the fishy smell they left. He grinned before placing the keys to the Faculty Room, and then began to walk back home.

He looked at the teal-head's in his arms, and smiled. "You must be so exhausted and frightened…All of this—suddenly happening to you. Aw, Kurokocchi…" He whispered before placing a kiss on Kuroko's cheek. The latter stirred but snuggled even more on the blonde's chest.

He felt a familiar presence from behind them. He swirled, and found no one. As he turned back to walking towards the station, his eyes narrowed. "Looks like you won't be resting at your house soon, Kurokocchi, ssu." He mumbled before smiling at the angel on his arms.

He felt a gaze again, but decided to ignore it.

"Don't worry, Kurokocchi." He placed his lips on the teal-head's cheek before adding with menacing tone, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't let anyone ravage you without our consent. I'll protect you. After all…" He suddenly felt the warmth Kuroko's lips left on his earlobe. "Only you can awaken this inner demon of mine. Anyone who tries to take you away will…" He paused before glaring at the e,pty surrounding in front of him. "Get killed by me, myself."

Inside the abandoned bag Kuroko forgot outside the gym's changing room was the letter X left.

_I failed on my first attempt, but that won't discourage me._

_I'll kill you. _

_If I can't get you, no one will._

_No one else could touch you._

_No one else could own you._

_Only me._

_Now since that is impossible, I might as well kill you as fast I could soon._

_Oh, you and Kise Ryouta sure made a scene inside your gym's locker. Unforgiveable. _

_Yours truly, _

_X_

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I am finally done with this update! This took quite a lot of time, since I have never tried KiKuro before! It's my first time writing about the two of them—smut even!**

**Truth be told, it was fun trying new pairings, but that doesn't mean I'm not into AkaKuro anymore. XD**

**Anyway, like I said, this is a Kuroko Harem! Don't be surprised for the smut and lemonness. Hahaha! Don't flame me!**

**Anyway, PLEASE LEAVE, LEAVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sneak peek?**

_**SNEAK PPPPEEEEEKKKK!**_

* * *

Kuroko blinked upon seeing the one in the door, waiting for him. "Midorima-kun. What are you doing here? Everyone has already left. I just came back to retrieve something I've forgotten."

Midorima sighed, went inside the teal-head's classroom. and pushed his eyeglasses. "I was the one who was asked to bodyguard you today, nanodayo. I-It's not like I wanted to come here. Akashi was just unbeatable at shogi, which was why I ended up here. I-I was looking for you everywhere since Kagami said you two separated earlier when you suddenly ran back at school. Good thing I found you, nanodayo." He approached the other and helped Kuroko in putting his stuff inside his bag.

Kuroko blinked, and nodded. "Indeed." He agreed before raising his head, and managing a small smile at the tsundere. "Thanks for coming, Midorima-kun."

Both gasped in surprise when the door suddenly slammed open. The green-head tried to open it, but failed. "It's locked." He internally gasped when Kuroko appeared right in front of him, and tried to open the doors too. "Told you it's locked, nanodayo. You should listen to me…"

Kuroko turned his head with the most apologetic expression he could manage. "- I was just checking, and you're right—it is locked..."

They both trailed off when their eyes landed on each other's lips that were just an inch away.


End file.
